Sent to Camp
by TheCakeOtaku
Summary: With the celebration of Natsu's and Lisanna's relationship and a broken heart, Lucy takes a solo mission that sends her to Camp Mystiques. A camp specifically for users of magic too dangerous to be unleashed onto the world. She soon finds out that the camp is hiding a dark secret. One that can endanger all of humanity and magic users alike. Can Lucy stop it before it's too late?
1. The Mission

"Mira, can I get a strawberry milkshake?" I ask as sweetly as I could but the only reply she gives is a small buzz of her head, as if she was being bothered by a fly.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy! Let's go on this mission!" I hold up a piece of parchment paper in front of their faces, but they just shake their heads and go back to talking, as if I wasn't even there.

This happens again and again as I try to talk to Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and other members of the guild. They were all so busy that they barely bothered to notice me talking to them. With an exasperated sigh, I give up and go to sit down in a empty chair by myself in the corner of the bar. Everyone was so focused and intent, and I understand that but why is everyone acting like I don't exist? No, that's probably not the case-why reason would they have to ignore me? I was probably just paranoid and on the edge of going nuts. I gaze over at Natsu. He was laughing and talking with the rest of Team Natsu and other members of the guild. Every few minutes when no one was paying attention, I caught him flickering his gaze over at a certain white-haired mage.

Lisanna.

She was also sneaking glances at Natsu while she was talking with her siblings. I know Natsu liked her when he was younger but is it possible that he still likes her now? How about her? Is she also in love with him? A thumping pain ached in my heart. I couldn't help but wish it was me who was sharing quick glances with him. It took my brain a minute to realize all of this. "I knew it!" I mumbled softly, "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with a dense dragon-slayer who loves another." Curse my smart and imaginative writer's head!

I played with the edge of the mission paper, flicking and folding it with my thumb, as I read over it again.

**INFILTRATE AND INVESTIGATE AT A MAGIC CAMP!**

**REWARD: 5,000,000 J and a special Celestial Key!**

**MISSION: INFILTRATE CAMP AND FIND ANYTHING ODD.**

**LOCATION OF CAMP: AMETHYST CITY.**

**REPORT TO MAYOR'S OFFICE TO DISCUSS THE MISSION!**

Hmm...It never specified the amount of people needed and the mission sounds interesting. I look up at Natsu and Lisanna again. I just need to hear him say he's in love with Lisanna and then I'll back off and go on the mission alone since all the rest of Team Natsu said no.

"Natsu, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask nonchalantly. I was his best friend; I couldn't act weirder than normal or else he would be fishy.

"Sure, Luce!" And with that, everyone at the table left, giving us some room. I saw Erza give me a quick wink before she walks away. Once again, my writer's imagination clicked: they probably thought that I was about to confess my feelings to him. In a way, they were right. If he doesn't like Lisanna, then I would confess, but if he does, I would keep silent. If I did confess, I would be giving his a burden to bear and making him feel bad for going out with Lisanna.

"Natsu, are you sure we can't go on a mission?" I ask again and slide the paper over the table for him to look at. I wish we could go on this mission. It's so interesting and so...detective-like, and I always wanted to act like a detective.

"This mission doesn't have any fighting or blowing anything up!" He whined like a little child, lifting the corners of my mouth upwards. He could always make me smile.

"Not every mission has to have fighting or blowing things up." "Yes it does! If not, then what's the point of a mission then! Actually doing odd jobs for people?"

"Umm...yes!" While I was laughing, I caught him looking at Lisanna again. _Thump!_ There was the pain again and I shrugged it off with a smile. I just needed to know his feelings.

"Natsu, do you liiiiiike her?" I imitated Happy's tone and teased him with a bright smile. "Like who?" He covered innocently but his tomato-red face and a quick look over at Lisanna gave him away.

Laughing, I said in a light tone, "Oh, you know, Lisanna."

"I-who-but-no-how-Oh, I can never hide anything from you, Lucy!"

"No, you can't and don't try to."

"Go and confess to her then, baka." "I'm not a baka!" He sticks his tongue out and then his demeanor washes away and all I can see it a scared little boy afraid of being rejected. Boy, he REALLY likes her. I definitely can't confess. "What if she doesn't like me?"

_Thump!_ The pain's back and this time, it's even worse. It feels as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces and it will never heal. That was probably dramatic but it's true. A heartbreak hurts. Especially when the guy doesn't even know your feelings and is in love with another girl. "Oh, I bet she feels the same way about you.

Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to go to."

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu tries to see if it's a prank and when my face is clear of all jokes, he smiles and runs to Lisanna, like he never heard the last part. Guess I'll be going on the mission alone.

I'm happy for him and Lisanna. I'm happy for him and Lisanna. I'm happy for him and Lisanna. It becomes my mantra to keep me from bursting out into tears any moment. I keep going it over and over in my head as I give Mira the paper to record it down.

I quickly run out the doors before anyone notices. Behind me, I hear the cheers and the clinking of beer bottles. The beginning of a party. I guess Lisanna said "yes" then. A tear slips down my cheek as I walk on the edge of the river. The sky was painted a dark shade of blue with glimmering crystals showing tonight. I slowly break into a stride to my pink apartment, and I run in straight to my room, packing clothes and Jewels and anything else I might need for camp. When I'm done, I crumple down on my bed like a crinkled leaf in the fall and cry, cry like there's no tomorrow.


	2. In The Mayor's Office

The station in Amethyst City is a crowded mess. It's filled with so many people that I can barely move. By the time I get out, I'm sweating because of being stuck in the mob of people and I'm supposed to meet the mayor in 10 minutes.

My eyes searched for a map or a board to tell me the city but I don't find one. I guess I have to ask for directions then.

"Um...excuse me, sir?" I ask a nearby man. He looks around and grumbles and just walks away.

I spot a lady in a blue dress and call out, "Mai'm, do you know where the mayor's office is?" She turns around and looks in my direction. I run to her and just when I'm about to reach her, I stumble back.

"Watch where your-Hey, wait! Are you Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail?"I look up and find a girl no older than 10 years old.

"Yes I'm Lucy and you are?"

"Meredith. I'm an assistant of Mayor Goldfield and according to her, I'm supposed to bring you back to the office." She explains and gestures for me to follow her as she walks away.

Meredith leads me away from the station and goes down a path of twist and turns and rights and lefts. After a while, we reach a white marble house with huge columns reaching from the top to bottom. Before it lay a huge patch of green space, tended with multicoloured flowers.

"This way please, Miss Lucy." The assistant leads me inside the house.

Right from the moment you get it, all you see is a shimmering world of gold. There was a golden table with a golden floor and walls and oh yeah, the ceiling was also gold. It was blinding but unfortunately, I didn't have time to point out more gold items because Meredith pulled me to the front of large mahogany wood doors with gold-plated handles.

"Miss Lucy, Mayor Goldfield is waiting for you at the other side of the doors."

Now I get the meaning of the mayor's name. Gold was everywhere and her last name was Goldfield. She probably wanted to make the house just like her hence the gold everywhere. It must have cost so much.

I push open the doors and the light blinds me. Soon I find out that it wasn't the light but instead, the gold. The aroma of roses hits me as I enter. A lady with blonde hair tied up in a bun sits on a sofa with a maid on one side. The lady with the bun must be the mayor. She takes a sip of tea before she sees me.

"Miss Heartfillia, what a pleasure to finally meet you." The blonde-haired lady tells me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Now please let's discuss the mission."

"Oh yes, of course." Mayor Goldfield says coolly, "Let me explain what you need to do."

I nod and she begins: "The camp that you will be infiltrating is a camp like no other. Camp Mystiques was founded to protect the world from people with magic so horrible and dangerous that it could end the world. At first, those people were ordered to be killed, but then the government decided that it was a waste to kill the very people whose magic they could obtain and use for their own good and thus, Camp Mystiques was born. Miss Heartfillia, I need you to sneak in and find anything odd and out of the ordinary."

"Why? There was nothing weird with the story you just said but you want me to sneak in and find something odd? The government uses magic from people all the time. Why?"

"Okay, let me explain it better: The camp is located just on the outskirts of Amethyst City. Not too long ago, a murder of a young 6-years-old boy was committed at night. We did an investigation and found magic traces stronger than any magic-user alive, except those in Camp Mystiques. The government keeps that a secret. Now, we have murders committed every week at night of kids and with magic traces stronger than any others. We reported this to the Council but those fools don't listen so we requested help from several guilds."

Who in their right mind would murder innocent young kids?

"Please, Miss Lucy, we need the murders to stop. Are you interested or not?" Mayor Goldfield's tone was pleading near to the point of begging. My mouth formed the world 'yes' but there was no sound. What if I was killed? A camp with dangerous people? What will happen? Horrible thoughts swam in my mind but then came the guilty ones: More people might die if I say no? You're scared of dying? You're supposed to be a wizard! Kids, innocent kids will die because I say no.

Finally, I picked a choice and said, "Yes, I'm interested."

"Oh thank you, Miss Lucy! We'll get started right away. We need to change your magic level so you can enter the camp." Mayor Goldfield was back to her regal and cool tone and there was no lingering sign of her pleading and begging tone.

**Author's Note**

This chapter was more of a filler and I'm sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows!


	3. Break A Leg

I stood in front of the iron-wrought gates. Covering my palms were steel contraptions designed to bound my hands and block all substances of magic. A sticky plastic blocked my mouth from speaking any mayor really went all out to make it look like I was a really dangerous criminal. Two of Mayor Goldfield's guards were at my side. They were burly and tough. Their job was to make sure I went inside the camp but it felt like I was a prey in a trap. Apparently, other mages took the Jewels first and ran away before they could enter the camp so Mayor Goldfield handed me the some portion of the Jewels first and said I would get the rest later if I did complete the mission.

I was stuck in the mayor's office for days, learning how to fake my magic. Mayor Goldfield had me learn how to copy my celestial spirits' powers by giving me this special bracelet from the spirit world. I had to endure rough and vigorous training, learning how to control the power of all of my spirits. She also made my multiply their power by 10 so I would be more powerful. It was painful learning all of that in short time.

It was brutal but strangely, I liked it. The rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins and the power, oh the power was flowing inside of me, like water being constrained in a tank. It felt good, but also unnatural and deadly. I needed to learn to control it but the mayor wouldn't let me. She said it would be more natural and normal if I couldn't control it.

"We have a delivery for Camp Mystiques from Mayor Goldfield." The guard to my left shouted to the gates.

The air went cold and all signs of wood life disappeared. It was as if the animals knew something evil was lurking in the air. Out of the blue, a faint outline of a figure materialized in front of the closed gates.

"A delivery? Hmm...how interesting. What did the captive do?" Its voice boomed out. It was deadly and rough and piercing, like metal grinding on metal. The voice was mostly mechanical, but it held a touch of amusement.

It was surprising to see the guard trembling but he tried his best to keep his voice straight. "Lucy Evergray was found single-handedly wreaking havoc and destroying an entire sector of the city and murdering innocent people in the chaos. Before, she set a flood in a shopping mall, burned down museums and monuments, and hundreds, possibly thousands, are dead or injured because of it. She is a monstrosity. Mayor Goldfield had her sent here."

In those three days I stayed in the office, I had asked people at the office why I had to change my last name to Evergray but they never told me. All they said was an encrypted piece of knowledge: so you can be safe and live.

The whole forest was silent. The voice didn't speak, like it was contemplating this, whether it was the truth or a lie. It felt like an eternity passed. The air had gone cold. Shivers passed through me. Goosebumps formed on my skin. The voice sounded like it could kill me or take me in. Why wouldn't they kill me? After all, I was found to be a bane in society and killer of innocents.

Deep breaths, Lucy, deep breaths. You'll be fine. Think happy thoughts. And I did. My mind pictured Fairy Tail. Their loud noise, the parties, the cheers, and the smiles. My team of Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu. A sigh escaped my mouth. Natsu. He was probably with Lisanna now. I hope he's happy. Does he even remember me? My heart hurt at the mere thought of that. Then disgust formed at what I thought. How could Natsu forgot me? That was impossible. I was his best friend and just because Lisanna is his girlfriend doesn't mean that he was forgot me. I turned my focus back to reality and let myself forget and lose my thoughts.

"Very well, Lucy Evergray," The voice spoke once again, "Welcome to Camp Mystiques, and please enjoy your stay." There was mockery in its tone but it felt rigid, almost fake.

The gates creaked and slowly it pulled apart. The guards unlocked my shackles and took off the tape covering my mouth. Then they roughly pushed me into the property. My legs fell forward and I dropped to the ground. I heard the clashing sound of the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carriage as it grew softer and softer, away from the place.

The already-familiar clanking sound of the gates closing came too late. My right leg was still in the cross of the property and the forest land. So when the gates shut, my leg lay in between and tightened as the gates pushed pressure onto it. White-hot pain seared through my leg. The iron of the gates was cold, as it ripped my flesh. The all-too-familiar sticky, crimson-red liquid poured out of the wound. My ears were pounding and tears formed in my eyes, blocking both my vision and hearing. I forced down a scream that was rising at the back of my throat. I didn't want anyone to come running to see what I caught myself in. This would definitely not be the first impression I would make at the camp.

I couldn't think. All my mind could focus on was the pain. The excruciating and throbbing pain of the gates closing in, ripping my skin, blood gushing out. Instinctively, my hands grabbed on to the dirt for support and tried pulling my leg out.

It didn't work.

Again I tried. And again it failed.

All of sudden, I felt hands grab on to me from behind and my leg was no longer trapped between the gates. The loud clank proved that the gates were now fully closed with nothing in between.

"Thanks." I mumbled to the person behind me, in case he or she was still there.

"No, thank you! This was the first time I ever helped someone! Wow, this school is doing wonders to me!" My savior replied in such a perky tone.

My rescuer was a girl. She looked the same age as me. Her hair came down in dark wavy curls and she had electrifying green eyes. She had on a yellow sundress and a straw sunhat and her smile was brighter than the sun. She must have been so happy to helped someone.

Then I recalled what she said. Wonders? What did she mean by the school is doing wonders to her? Wasn't she supposed to be all dangerous and deadly for a girl in a camp meant for dangerously powerful magic-users? Why did she say school? Wasn't this supposed to be a camp? What is going on here?

Seeing my confused expression, she asked: "Are you new? You look new. You probably are. Come on, let's go to the office and sign you in!" Her cheery voice gave me a strange sense of comfort.

She held out a hand and I grabbed it, pulling me up. We took a step to the right and my ankle ached. The blood was still leaking, but at least the pain subsided. I was probably leaving a path of blood behind me. We kept walking and walking until it felt normal. Walk, Pain, Walk.

After what felt like forever, the girl stopped and turned behind to look at me, then at my limping leg. She didn't say anything but her expression showed everything. She looked confused like she didn't know what to do. Though, what was most surprising was that she seemed mechanical and unemotional, like she didn't know how to react. It was like painting on a blank canvas only to realize you didn't know what to paint. There was no sign of the perky and cheery girl from before. Then she turned back around and started in the same direction, without even knowing-or caring-if I was going to follow her.

A second later, I started walking-limping-in the same direction. I didn't know what exactly I was going to do. I caught up to her and looped her arm with mine. Her mouth curled upwards into a small smile and those green eyes of hers were wide and I could see flecks of gold at the edges, like she couldn't believed she smiled or she was surprised that my arm was tangled with hers.

"I'm Sophia Fairthorn. Nice to meet you...uh?" She said kindly, after she registered the shock.

"Lucy. Lucy Hea-I mean, Amiosie. I'm Lucy Evergray. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sophia." I said hastily. I almost blurted out my real last name.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing at all. I had just made a friend here. Would I make more? Was I supposed to make friends or just complete the job alone? Then again, making friends could mean fitting in, and I needed to fit in to get information.

Smiling together, Sophia and I walked to the office together, hand in hand. She supported me with my leg. I had a feeling I was going to have fun here.

**Author's Note**

What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me, I love to hear your reviews, bad or good. Thanks so much for reading this story


End file.
